


Confessions of a Kept Man

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco finds a naughty book, and has to run home to Harry to relieve the tension it builds up in him...!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Confessions of a Kept Man  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady; Thank you Sweets!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 2520  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Challenge/Prompt** \- Lots of kinky bottom!Harry sex   
**Warnings** \- Sex, Adult Language, The usual for me then…  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot  
 **Author's Notes** \- An Easter gift!fic for Magentah. Hope this hits the mark, x

 

Draco made sure the door was locked before he opened the book, determined to read more. He poured a large shot of expensive scotch and settled down in his chair, knowing he was the only one in the department, so no one would be disturbing him in his office as he picked up from October…

 

_  
October 4th. _

_David came home early from work today. He loves his job but it builds up tension in him, and he always comes home coiled tight. Lucky for me! Today was one of those days where a fast fuck just wasn't going to calm him down. I could feel the air crackling with power and frustration as soon as he walked through the door. So what did I do? Decided to tease him of course! I took one look at the sexual tension thrumming through him and knew it was going to be a good night. I waited until he was inside the living room before sticking my tongue out at him and bolting. I shot into the dining room, through the kitchen, and toward the stairs. I could hear him behind me and shrieked with glee when he caught me, tackled me to the floor in the hallway and bit my neck hard enough to break the skin._

_He removed my clothes so quickly I barely had time to adjust, and then I was flipped onto my back. The hunger in his eyes sent shivers down my spine and I watched greedily as he undid his jeans and grabbed the lubricant from his pocket, slicking up his erection and wiping the excess over my entrance. He slipped one finger inside quickly, just to warn my body what was coming, and then he pushed in. He wasn't rough on entry, but he was firm and steady as he buried to the hilt and I screamed loud enough to make the chandelier shake. I love it when he takes me without preparation. The pain subsides into the most earth-shattering pleasure this way._

_He's always so respectful to me. He was brought up with impeccable manners and treats me like his most prized possession. Words of love and devotion tumble past his lips freely and warm my heart when I hear them. Except when we're having sex. Then, and only then, do his manners slip. The words he uses, coarse and unbecoming, only serve to heighten my pleasure, and the names he calls me! Slut, whore, fuck-toy, telling me how **goddamn fucking tight** I am, how he just loves **pounding my ass into submission** , how his whole day is justified by knowing I'll be **spread and waiting like a good slut, begging for his cock**. And I love it. Were it anyone else I'd have castrated them long ago, but David is different. David can treat me like a whore in the bedroom because he treats me like a prince outside of it. _

_And I encourage him to. I do everything I can to rile him up so that I can reap the benefits. Today was no different. After I'd screamed out my pleasure in a torrent of expletives he took me to bed and fucked me so completely I lost my mind for a while. I was tied up and begging for more, but he went slowly, tormenting me into a babbling wreck of incoherency. I know I passed out towards the end, my body no longer able to process the pleasure coursing through me._

_He's asleep now, the moonlight making his skin appear luminous, and gods, he is beautiful. I've moved from the bed to write in this journal, but his siren song is calling me back. For today at least, my conversation with you is over._

_Halo x_

 

Draco reached down and readjusted his trousers, not quite believing the salacious words he was reading. Reaching over, he took a moment to steady his hand before grabbing his scotch, sipping on it slowly as he considered the passage he'd read. Deciding that walking away wasn't an option, he set his glass down and moved on to the next entry, needing to know more before he could form an opinion…

 

_ October 14th _

_I know it's been awhile, but things have been hectic here. David got a promotion, which naturally meant I spend the weekend with my arms tied, legs wide and his cock buried so far inside me my tonsils are bruised. He did that thing with the vibrator again and I nearly had a heart attack. I think our neighbours hate us, the noise we make. Well, the noise I make. But I don't really care, the feeling of his cock stretching me open more than makes up for the dirty looks I get from the neighbours when I'm taking out the wheelie bin._

_The best bit was the end of the weekend though. On Sunday evening he held me in his arms and we made love. No kinks, no dirty words, no roughness; just gentle touches and whispered words of endearment. When he looked down at me, his grey eyes shining with love, I thought my heart would burst._

_Now that he's all settled into his new office we have to christen it. We're sneaking in later tonight. I have a prim and proper grey a-line skirt, a white blouse, and some seriously kinky lingerie. Completing the look are sheer stockings and shiny black heels. We haven't role-played for awhile, and the 'naughty secretary makes a typo and gets punished by her mean boss' game seems fitting for the occasion. Plus the sight of me in a skirt always gets David riled up. The last time I wore one we were supposed to be going out for dinner, but we only got as far as the front door before I was slammed against a wall and taken roughly. Sometimes I think that man has no patience at all! Well, I have to get dressed now, but I'll share all the details with you when we return._

_Halo x_

 

Draco groaned, his mind's eye forming a perfect picture of the scene; of Halo in a grey skirt not unlike the one Draco's own secretary wore. As he moved his hand to readjust his trousers yet again he caught sight of the time and growled softly. There was time for one more entry before he had to think about going home.

 

_ October 18th _

_David's been in a strop today, all because I told him I'd invited Haley and Robert round for dinner. He gets on alright with Haley, but Robert's a no-go. I've tried and tried but they both refuse to be civil to each other. So, while Haley can generally keep Robert in line, I have to find a way to convince David it's in his best interest to be civil to Robert. Which is where the shiny vibrating egg I bought today comes in. It has a little remote controller, very discreet, and I'm going to give it to David. Hopefully the thought of tormenting me all evening will offset having to be nice to Robert._

_Anyway, what with him being in a strop and me trying to plan dinner tomorrow, sex has been sadly lacking today. Never mind, I'm sure tomorrow will make up for it._

_Halo x_

_ October 19th _

_The evil sodding bastard! All evening I have been on tenterhooks, barely holding on to my sanity as he tormented me! I assumed he'd have his fun during the pre-dinner drinks and then give me some respite! But oh, no! Not for David! He'd wait until I was in conversation and relaxed and then he’d click the button. So I'm happily talking to Robert about football when all of a sudden my prostate is being stimulated by a vibrating egg! I had to give up eating halfway through the meal because I kept choking. I thought my cock was going to drop off and I was so hard it hurt._

_Still, once Haley and Robert were safely out the front door David turned the egg up full throttle, pinning me against the door while I came. I guess it was evil on him too - I know what the sight of me does to him, so I know he must have spent as much time rock-hard and aching as I did. Stupidly, I assumed that was it for the egg, but oh, no. David made sure I have to buy new batteries for it tomorrow. If I can manage to walk to the shops. Honestly, I doubt my legs are ever going to close again!_

_Ah well, it was a small price to pay for David being nice to Robert all evening. And I did get a couple of orgasms out of it; all in all today has been a productive day._

_Halo x_

 

Draco forced himself to close the book, sliding it into his briefcase and grabbing his cloak. He stepped up to his private fireplace and snatched a handful of powder, tossing it into the fire as he stepped into the green flames and spoke clearly the name of his home.

When he stepped out into the living room Draco could hear the radio going in the kitchen, and he tossed his case and cloak on the sofa, heading through the dining room and into the kitchen. Harry was stood at the hob cooking something, singing along to the radio and wearing his pyjama bottoms, his hair still damp from his shower. Draco moved quietly to stand behind him before grabbing the Gryffindor, pulling him away from the cooker and into Draco's body, the brunette's pyjama-clad arse nestling against Draco's erection.

"Draco! Fucking hell, you startled me!"

Draco ignored the gentle chiding and flicked his tongue over _that_ spot just under Harry's right ear, hearing the brunette sigh as he melted into Draco's arms. Utilising his teeth, Draco nibbled on Harry's lobe before growling in the Gryffindor's ear. "I'm going to pound you through the floor."

"Uh…the dinner…Dra~ugh…"

Draco cut Harry off with a well placed bite, and smirked against tan skin. He saw Harry's hand flick, and then the orange haze of a stasis spell was over the dinner. Draco whispered his own spell, vanishing their clothes and filling Harry with lubricant. He moved them down to the floor, ignoring Harry's questioning look. He'd had a hard-on since the first sentence of that damn book, and he wasn't going to make it to the bedroom. 

Harry moved his hands to support himself better, hissing as two fingers invaded him, stretching swiftly. Whatever had happened at work had really riled Draco up - the blonde was rarely quite this hasty. Harry whimpered as he felt the fingers slip out of him, not from loss but from anticipation of what was to come. Strong hands grabbed his hips, and Harry cried out as he was breached, pushing back on the invasion even as his eyes watered. Draco had barely rested his hips against Harry before he was pulling out, setting a bruising rhythm that Harry had no say in. 

Once he'd found his rhythm Draco slid one hand round to tug on Harry's bobbing erection, pulling in counterpoint to his thrusts. Harry was gloriously hot and tight around him and Draco welcomed the tensing of his lover's muscles, knowing there wasn't much longer to hold out. Harry's back was slick and shiny as he flexed and writhed, throwing his head back and shouting out Draco's name as he came. Draco replaced his hand on Harry's hip and thrust through the brunette's orgasm, feeling the tightening warmth in his stomach and shouting out one word as he came.

"Halo!"

Harry was collapsed against the kitchen floor, Draco lay to the side of him, and for long minutes he didn't dare speak. He felt Draco's fingers move to run through his hair and flinched, alerting Draco to his discomfort.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"You shouted out 'Halo'."

Draco smirked, lacing his hands through Harry's messy hair and turning the brunette's head to face him. "Did you really think I wouldn't piece it together? It was hardly the enigma code you used."

Harry flushed, unable to stop himself moving into Draco's touch even as he tried to ground himself in the real world. "You aren't mad?"

"A little put-out that you didn't tell me. But not mad - you paint me in a very good light!"

"How the hell did you even find out about it? It's a damn muggle book!"

"It's a damn muggle _porn_ book, Harry! A guy in the department had it, and as soon as I started reading I knew it was you."

Harry moaned and closed his eyes in shame. "You mean everyone knows it's me?"

"No, of course they don't. I only knew because I've been a party to every scenario described. So I guess you haven't been working on the next instalment of your fantasy series?" 

"No, I hit a plot hole a while back. I got to reading through my journal, and then the idea struck me. I figured that using a new pseudonym and only publishing in the muggle world would limit the damage, stupid, huh?"

"No, it's very smart. So have you done any work on your next novel?"

"I'm about half-way through. It only took a month or so to tidy my journal up for publishing. I took out anything magic-related and stuff. You're really not mad?"

"That still depends. Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry sighed and flipped onto his side, facing Draco and forcing himself to meet the steel-grey gaze. "Because there's a big difference between your boyfriend writing fantasy novels and writing wank material. Wank material which is based on your life."

"I think it's sweet. You should have told me Harry, but I'm sure after a bit of grovelling I'll forgive you. What do your publishers think?"

"Well, it's under a pseudonym so it won't hurt sales of the _Dystopia_ series, and it's been selling really well so they seem happy enough."

"In that case I'd better do a bit of research."

"What?"

"Well, you painted a very pretty picture in your first book, _Halo_ , so I'm going to have to get seriously kinky for the sequel. Maybe, _Confessions of a Kept Man: Foray into Fisting_?"

Harry snorted, and whacked Draco on the arm. "Shut up, you! The title needed to be as seedy as the book!"

"I accept that! But you need an even seedier title for the sequel! How about, _Confessions of a Kept Man: Return of the Rimmer_?!"

Harry flipped a finger and stood up, holding out his hand and helping Draco to his feet, trying not to smile as the blonde sniggered. "Oh, come on, Harry, you deserve a little teasing for not telling me. I had the shock of my life when I read that first entry and worked it out."

Harry conceded defeat, and was surprised when Draco began walking them out of the kitchen. "Uhm…Draco? What about dinner?"

"I told you; we have to start work on a sequel!"


End file.
